


A Christmas Adventure

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is on the worst scavenger hunt, ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot. Written for a Christmas challenge. 
> 
> Prompt: 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

This was the worst scavenger hunt in the history of scavenger hunts. Leave it to Granger to appoint teams and task the assignments. Draco had no idea why she thought it was a good idea to pair him with Potter. Potter! Who had no idea from left to right and his sense of direction was so bad that Draco really had a hard time believing that this was the same man who had camped out for months in search of dark objects to defeat the Dark lord. Granted Granger was with him the entire time, it was no wonder the man was successful; Granger, was clearly the brains of the operation. 

Except now. 

Because, evidently, she still hated Draco. 

“What is the point of this one, anyway?” Draco asked himself, really, because Potter wasn’t even looking at him. They had gone from one spot to another and collected the artefacts that the scavenger hunt indicated, now there mission was to arrive at this one spot in the middle of the woods. He wasn’t sure what the big prize was. Honestly. 

“She said something about we’ll know when we get there,” Potter answered. 

“Oh, we’re talking now?” Draco asked. 

Potter grumbled something but kept walking. 

Draco and Potter never really got along, it was true, but as of late, they were starting to become cordial with each other. Then, for some odd reason, Potter decided to be a wanker again. 

“Didn’t really hear you there, Potter,” Draco said, running after Potter who was going off in a direction, Draco was sure was wrong. It had to be. Because this was Potter and Potter was terrible with directions. 

“It’s there,” Potter said, pointing towards a giant lit Christmas tree in the middle of the snowy woods. “I think we’re the first ones here,” he added. 

Draco was nearly stunned silent at the sight. The tree was huge. It was at least four times his height, it was just lit in the middle of the dark forest, and it was _beautiful_. There was no soul around and it had to be magic with how it was so lit up but Draco didn’t know why it was _there_. 

“I suppose we have to find the Portkey here and then we’ll be transported back to the Burrow where we get our prize,” Potter said. 

“Oh okay. What do you think is the Portkey?” Draco asked. 

Potter shrugged and started to look around. He opened the map they were given again and read the last line of instructions aloud. 

“ _It’s the season! Your Portkey will be in the form of what you both truly desire. Figure out what you want and it’ll appear…_ ” Potter read the words. “ _Ask questions!_ ” 

“What we both want?” Draco asked. 

“What questions?” Potter said. 

“What else does it say?” Draco asked yanking the parchment off Potter’s hand. 

“That’s all it says,” Potter said, sounding angry. 

“What question should I ask you?” Draco spat out. He was furious. No Christmas prize was worth this. 

Potter didn’t answer. 

“Okay, what is your problem with me?” Draco asked.

“My problem! I don’t have a problem with you, Malfoy.” 

“Then…what is wrong with you. Ever since we were paired up, you’ve given me nothing but attitude. If you didn’t want to do this, you could have just told Granger.” 

“Why? Did you want to get partnered with Smith?” Potter snarled. 

“Smith? Why in the bloody hell would I want to be partnered with _Smith_?” 

“I don’t know. You seemed very chummy with him at lunch yesterday. I saw you at the Leaky. You said you couldn’t have lunch with me because you had a business meeting!” Potter scowled and Draco could see his hands balling up into fists. 

“I _did_ have a meeting with him, or I thought I did. He said he wanted to talk about buying the non-Dark artefacts from my father’s shop. All the Dark ones were confiscated by the Ministry anyway. I’d placed an advert in the _Prophet_ about the items and the property. I didn’t wish to own them anymore. He said the only time he could meet me was Wednesday at half twelve, and—” Draco looked at Potter who was still glowering but he was doing so at something else and not Draco. “Potter, what is it?” 

“He _heard_ me!” Potter said. 

“Who heard you?” 

“Smith!” 

“What do you mean?” Draco asked. 

“I was talking to Hermione and I told her—I told her that I was going to ask you on a date and that I would start something small like a lunch date and how I was going to do it for Wednesday and then he walked by and he was acting all disinterested—I mean, I dunno, you said you _thought_ it was a business meeting?” 

“Yeah. But he showed up all dressed up and he said how all he’s thought about is fucking me and—” Draco struggled to keep the disdain from his voice. “Wait. You were asking me out on a date?” 

“Erm…yes,” Potter said. 

“Oh. I didn’t realise that.” 

“Yes. Well, I’m not very good with…” Potter shrugged. 

“I was _not_ on a date with Smith!” 

“Good! Because I really don’t want anyone else to date you!” 

“Good. Because I don’t want to date anyone else, either,” Draco said. 

“Okay. I really want to kiss you now,” Potter announced. “It’s what I want.” 

“Oh.” Draco realised what Potter was doing. “I really want to kiss you too, Potter,” he declared. 

A mistletoe branch appeared out of thin air over the both of them and Potter looked up and then grinned at Draco. He pulled Draco toward him and kissed him. Draco kissed Potter back, first nibbling on his lower lip, then biting it. Draco moaned as Potter slid his tongue inside Draco’s mouth and they kissed and they kissed and they kissed, until they had to break apart for air. 

Potter immediately reached up and grabbed the mistletoe and they were transported back to the Burrow where everyone was waiting for them and they cheered happily seeing Draco and Potter hand in hand. 

Draco reckoned, they really had won, after all.


End file.
